Business organizations rely on accurate and efficient sales processes to ensure profitability. Unfortunately, organizations, in particular large companies, are susceptible to inefficiencies in their processes because of the volume of orders and the numbers of users involved. As a result, a tremendous of amount of information is generated and provided to these users who have to process the sales orders and manage the related activities. The complexity of the sales transaction entails involvement of all types of users. Therefore, the task of transferring the proper information to the appropriate users, at the right moment when the information is useful for decision-making, is a daunting one.
Conventionally, presentation of data is standardized across all user roles, with limited opportunities for specific users to “turn off” or “turn on” portions of the presentation. Additionally, with some component applications, there are no options to isolate the data selected for presentation from those data specific to only a particular user. At the other extreme, individualized interfaces can be developed for each specific user; however, this requires a heavy development cost and perhaps even greater cost to maintain customization of these interfaces, particularly as new users and requirements are introduced.
Therefore, there is a need for timely and efficiently presenting relevant information to users in processing business transactions.